


tommyinnit with redstone, what will he do?

by peppermint_advertiser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidentally Time Traveling, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Family Dynamics, Gen, Insecurity, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Time Travel, awesamdad, badlands!tommyinnit, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_advertiser/pseuds/peppermint_advertiser
Summary: Tommy freezes and turns his head around, staring at his dad with fear and anxiety. The younger version of his dad stares back.or,An older, wiser, and a matured (?) version of Tommyinnit fiddles around with his dad's new time machine, which sends him to the past.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 49
Kudos: 1064
Collections: Cheshire's MCYT recs!, Purrsonal Picks





	tommyinnit with redstone, what will he do?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Neither are you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053113) by [Imshookandbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshookandbi/pseuds/Imshookandbi). 



> i saw sam nook and awesamdad content, so i decided to write with no beta. sorry for the grammatical errors
> 
> an explanation: when awesamdude visited tommy during exile, he brought him out, adopted him and raised him as an actual parent would. during that time, puffy adopted tubbo. in the future, tommy's relationship with SBI is kinda rocky (considering how Phil sided with techno, techno almost killed him and wilbur is dead)

* * *

**\--[T̸o̷m̵m̷y̶i̵n̷n̶i̴t̸ ̶j̵o̸i̸n̵e̵d̵ ̸t̵h̶e̴ ̷g̵a̴m̵e̴]--**

* * *

Tommy should've paid attention to his dad more when he went off about the time machine. He should've listened to him when he went off about the first contraption part of the time machine. If the first contraption part messed up, the whole machine would be messed up, or in lighter terms, _fucked_. If the machine was fucked, then the person operating or testing it was fucked, either getting chucked back into the past or disappearing to who knows where. 

Tommy hates how everyone in L'Manberg (god, why did he end up in L'Manberg of all places?) is staring at him with some curiosity or with a new sense of awe. He also hates how coincidently, Techno and Phil came to visit the country to do some "minor terrorism" when in reality, their communicators buzzed at his arrival in the past. 

Now, everybody, including his past self, crowds around him like he's a piece of art, which, he's not. Tommy takes off his goggles and lets them dangle from his neck. Then, with agitation, he ruffles up his hair, messing up the ponytail his dad tied for him. Finally, he sighs, and looks at the crowd around him and his younger self. 

"The past is sure awkward, am I right?" Tommy comments, trying to lighten the mood.

At first, silence takes over the atmosphere. No one dares to say a word to break the silence, so Tommy gets out a watch to tinker with. Then, Fundy screams in confusion, forcing Tommy to cover his ears the questions the fox hybrid aggressively spews out. 

* * *

Fundy is too curious for his own good. 

The fox-hybrid persistently asked him questions about the future, and why he's equipped with Redstone-powered gadgets. He also asks him about his trident, his custom goggles, and the amount of Redstone powder he has in his inventory. 

It's nothing special, but when Fundy asks the more _personal_ questions _,_ Tommy promptly tells him to shut up. (Without swearing at him, of course. Bad would be so disappointed with him.).

* * *

His younger self musters up the courage to ask him some questions, and Tommy doesn't mind the questions being asked. He answers the questions given to him with ease and even shows him the small, portable gadgets he made during his spare time.

Tommy is more patient and comfortable with his younger self, so he plays the usual games he would like with him, like Thumb War and "Let's make fun of those bitches". 

* * *

The younger version of Tubbo asks him some questions as well. 

The younger version of Tubbo asks him how his future self is doing and what he should do for his past self, who's either about to go to exile or die at L'Manberg's hands. Tommy doesn't answer the questions that are related to his future exile.

After all, it would make things worse. If he weren't exiled, he would have never been adopted by his dad, and he would never become who he is right now. Hell, even Tubbo from his timeline wouldn't be adopted by CaptainPuffy.

If this version of Tubbo found out the aftermath of the exile, he wouldn't have exiled his younger self, and there was an extremely high chance of the Redstone in his inventory disappearing, nothing but useless, red dust. Without the exile, the stacks of Redstone dust wouldn't serve a purpose to build and create Redstone contraptions. 

Even though Tommy doesn't want the exile to happen, it was for the best for the future. If the event were to change, Tommy wouldn't have noticed Phil neglecting him, and how he played favourites. He also wouldn't have his dad adopting him and bringing him away from exile. 

(In the depths of his mind, he wouldn't have noticed how Cat and Mellohi, his prized discs, weren't significant to him anymore. Family, which came from his dad, Tubbo, Puffy and more, were more important now.)

* * *

Dream brings the Badlands to help investigate the "situation." 

Tommy scoffs at the poor explanation, because he isn't a "situation"; he's just Tommyinnit. Even though he's interacted with the Badlands way before he got adopted by his dad, who is _not Phil_ , (Phil was never his dad in the first place), Tommy can't help but become an internal mess. What will his younger version of his dad _think_ when he sees him?

Tommy knows his dad loves him and takes care of him better than Phil, but he can't help but wonder if his younger version of his dad feels the fatherly shit right now. He doesn't want to think about it too much, but the uncomfortable, reckoning feeling is there in his mind. Tommy tries prying off the thought of rejection, swimming in his mind like there was no tomorrow. 

Tommy sighs out loud, catching the attention of his younger self. Honestly, he misses the future. 

"Are you always like this?" His younger self questions, stopping his flow of thoughts. 

"Uh, what?" Tommy asks back. "What do you mean?" 

"You know, bitching around." His younger self says, frowning when Tommy wheezes at his statement. 

"Excuse you, I don't _bitch_ _around,_ " Tommy tells him. "I'm super cool, and I walk with awesome. Also, mind your language, BadBoyHalo isn't going to like that." He chuckles, remembering how Bad hit him with a wooden bowl (dubbed _the bowl_ ) whenever he swore. Of course, there were moments when BBH didn't hit him with the bowl, because he knew Tommy was either having a terrible day or an awful time. Bad took his godfather's role rather seriously. It was a good thing that Bad only hit him with _the_ _bowl_ whenever he visited his dad for a particular contraption plan or to an invited dinner party. 

"I don't care about my language!" His younger self exclaims, not knowing about the upcoming irony in the future of the words he just spoke. "BBH can suck dick!" 

Tommy choked at the words. "Bad is definitely not going to like that." 

"I don't fucking care!" His younger self yells, puffing up his chest. "Tommyinnit, aka Big T, T Money, and all my other aliases, don't know nobody!" 

Tommy bursts into laughter. Even though he's older, wiser, and more mature than his younger self, he can't help but obnoxiously laugh at the younger's antics. "You're right," Tommy says, grinning. "We don't know anybody!" 

His younger self grins back. "We don't fuckin' know nobody!" 

Tommy doesn't notice the Badlands going up to the duo to question them, until his _younger version of his dad taps his shoulder to get his attention._

He freezes at the familiar touch and turns his head around, staring at his dad with fear and anxiety. The younger version of his dad stares back, oblivious to Tommy's mental breakdown.

"Hey, da- Sam," Tommy says, trying to greet his dad normally. Tommy knows that he can't call Sam his dad right now, even if he wanted to. After all, his time wasn't the right time to call someone his younger self barely knew as his future dad. 

His younger version of his dad smiles at him, his green hair looking much brighter. "Hey, Tommy, I heard you came from the future." 

Tommy hummed as he winded down. "Yeah, I did, until I messed up your time machine." 

Sam perks up. " _My_ time machine?" Tommy froze momentarily, quietly panicking. He didn't notice his small slip up until Sam pointed it out. 

"Uh, yeah," Tommy says, trying to act casual. "I was in your base, fiddling around with your newly built time machine, until bam! I ended up here."

His younger self stared at him with disappointment, with an 'I'm so done' look in his bright eyes. Tommy knew that even his youthful self sensed the bullshit in the story. 

"I see," Sam comments. "Although, it doesn't explain why you were in my base." 

"You see, _da-_ Big S, Fran needed a babysitter," Tommy lies through his teeth. "And you were in the nether with HaloBoy and Antfrost, so...yeah, you get the gist." Tommy knew that Fran was a brilliant and independent dog, but slandering Fran was the best way he knew to avoid an awkward conversation about the future.

"Tommy, Fran doesn't need a babysitter," Sam says. "If I were in the nether with Bad, Fran would take care of herself. After all, she knows where the dog food is."

"About that, Fran had a...injury!" Tommy shouted quickly, trying to cover up his obvious lie. "That's right, Fran had an injury!" 

Sam chuckled. "Tommy, I know you're lying."

"Sam, Big S, uh Sam Nook, you gotta believe me!" Tommy frantically yells out, waving his hands around. "I'm not lying!" 

As Tommy yelled out those words, a purple portal formed, and out came a worrying future version _(his_ _version_ , Tommy thinks) of BadBoyHalo, holding _the bowl_. The Badlands' attention drifted to the new person. 

“Tommy,” Bad gasps, once he sees his godson safe and sound. "Tommy!" Bad proceeds to run up to him to give him a huge hug. 

"You muffin head!" Bad yells, on the verge of crying his eyes out. "We were worried about you!" 

"Sorry, BBH," Tommy apologizes, shuffling around in the hug. "Didn't mean to worry you guys."

Bad groans. "It's fine," He says. "At least we've got you back." 

Then, Bad turns his attention to the remaining players. "Thank you," He announces, smiling.

"That's what he said, bitch!" Tommy grins, regretting nothing about the swear word he said. Bad looks at his godson, and clenches _the bowl_ in his hand. Unexpectedly for all the players, Bad hits him on the head with _the bowl_ , and Tommy groans out in pain. Meanwhile, Tommy's younger self looks like he would piss himself at the sight of the scene. 

"I hope Tommy didn't cause trouble of any kind," Bad says, smiling once again. This time, the smile seems to be forced.

"Certainly not," Bad's younger self cautiously says. "Your Tommy's been well matured."

Bad perks up, melting over the compliment given by his younger self. "Aw, thank you!" Tommy rolls his eyes at the wholesomeness Bad gives off. 

"Can we go home now?" Tommy complains. "Dad's gonna be worried." 

"Of course we can, child!" Bad sweetly (too sweetly) replies, pushing Tommy to the portal. "Goodbye, everybody! Don't blame _everything_ on the children too!" 

As Tommy and BBH go into the portal, the portal disappears.

The Badlands wonder how Tommy is such good friends with their leader, Badboyhalo. They also wonder about the fact that BBH hit the future Tommy with a bowl. 

Meanwhile, the younger version of Tommy reflects on his conversations with his future self. On the other hand, Dream was very confused at BBH's departing words. 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudo+comment! :DDDD
> 
> if you were wondering, the time tommy landed is right before his exile. 
> 
> for an explanation on why BBH and tommy didn't do anything to stop the exile because without the exile, tommy wouldn't be adopted by sam. even without the exile, dream would try to gaslight/manipulate tommy more. the exile (even though its shitty and terrible) is the main starting point for tommy finding a family in sam.
> 
> also, "Don't blame everything on the children too!", this message is (specifically) directed to dream and to every adult on the smp that put every problem on the children's shoulders. 
> 
> at first, tommy didn't really like BBH but soon warmed up to him LMAO. also, bad has 'the bowl' system where whenever tommy swears in front of him, bad hits him with the bowl. 
> 
> tommy's relationship with skeppy is meh, considering how tommy (mostly and jokingly) annoys skeppy, and how he thinks skephalo is actually real and they're dating. 
> 
> tommy's relationship with antfrost surprisingly improved. the hostage situation with the cobble was their first impression, and tommy has apologized for that. tommy's also met velvet too, lol 
> 
> antfrost *clearly nervous*: tommy, this is my boyfriend, velvet. velvet, this is tommy.  
> tommy: nice  
> antfrost: wait you're ok with it?  
> tommy: i mean you guys love each other so  
> antfrost: wait your o k a y with it?  
> tommy: yes? there's nothing wrong with a relationship if two women or two men love each other  
> velvet: also if a man and a woman like each other too  
> tommy: the straights aren't relevant in this world, big v  
> velvet: *w h e e z e*


End file.
